the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Battra
Bio Battra was born from the ashes of Gigamoth alongside his sister Mothra. Together they serve as Earth's protectors, but that's where their similarities end. Battra's methods of protecting Earth are far more violent than Mothra's, and he sees humanity as something that needs eradicated more than it does protection. Conflicts with Mothra arise because of this, but they can never bring it upon themselves to destroy the other. Even though he's stubborn about his stances on Earth's protection, he'll set aside his beliefs to work with Mothra against a truly dangerous threat. History 66 Million Years Ago Following the death of Gigamoth at the hands of King Ghidorah, Battra emerges from her burnt corpse alongside his sister Mothra as the three-headed dragon flees into space. Battra, unaware of his connection with Mothra at this time, tries to fight her due to believing her to be a threat to Earth. Mothra refuses to fight him and simply leaves, expressing that enough fighting was done that day. The Black Mothra decides to take his leave as well and heads for an island in the Bering Strait that'll be known as Adonoa Island in modern times. 75,000 Years Ago The Elias' misuse of Gigamass despite being warned against doing so by Mothra previously forces the Earth's spirit to awaken Battra on Adonoa Island to handle the matter. Furious about the havoc that's been wrought on the biosphere in the Elias' part of the world, Battra goes on the warpath and heads for Aelina, the Elias' capital city where Gigamass resides. Mothra, who was living amongst the Elias, tries to persuade Battra to seek a peaceful resolve with the Elias, but Battra ignores her and even attacks her when she attempts to stop him. When the dark larva reaches Gigamass, he attacks it with all his might and badly damages it. Unfortunately, this causes the bio-machine to create two kaiju to defend itself, as well as transform itself into a kaiju named Razin. Knowing that these three kaiju pose a serious threat to the planet and that he can't defeat them alone, Battra reluctantly fights them alongside Mothra and the Elias' military. The three kaiju prove to be more than they can handle, but just when it seems like they'll be victorious, Rainbow Mothra arrives from the year 1998 and joins the fight. Since Battra is the strongest between him and Mothra, Rainbow Mothra gives some of her energy to Battra so he can metamorphosise into his imago form. The battle ends when Ghogo, Gigamass' fail-safe, creates three locking mechanisms for use against Gigamass and uses them to render the three kaiju comatose. With the Gigamass kaiju no longer a threat, Battra resumes his attack on the Elias, but is beaten unconscious by Rainbow Mothra and Mothra. He's cocooned by Mothra and flown to Adonoa Island by Rainbow Mothra. With Gigamass destroyed and the Elias' civilization in ruins, Battra's duty is done and he returns to hibernating. 10,500 Years Ago Battra is brought out of hibernation alongside Mothra by the Earth's spirit when the Orochi Spawn converge on the North China Plain in a battle that could potentially bring back Orochi. Wanting to prevent this from occurring, the Earth's spirit sends them to defeat the kaiju. By the time the two moths get there, all but five remain. Even though the remaining three are stopped, Balkzardan and Jyarumu collide with each other in a cataclysmic fashion that creates the horrific kaiju called Bagan. The Earth's spirit calls upon an army of monsters to fight Bagan, and Battra joins his sister and Gojira as leaders of the army. When Bagan is defeated and sealed away, Battra returns to Adonoa Island and goes back into hibernation. At some point between now and 1992, Battra's body returns to the Earth and an egg containing a new Battra replaces it. 1992 The egg containing Battra is uncovered after a meteorite slams into the Bering Sea close to Adonoa Island and causes multiple devastating tsunamis and undersea earthquakes. When team from the Marutomo Company, who recently purchased the island, is sent to assess the damages wrought to the island, they discover the egg. The company's president plots to use the egg as a way to get environmentalists off the company's back by announcing the egg's existence and promising to move it somewhere more suitable. One of Battra's Cosmos followers, Belvera, tries to prevent the humans from moving the egg, but they ignore her and proceed as planned. Battra's egg is loaded onto a ship that's headed for Japan, but it doesn't get far before Godzilla (II) appears to investigate the egg. Before the Monster King can get too close, Battra hatches from the egg and attacks him in self-defense. Their battle is taken underwater, which ends when Battra knocks Godzilla into an erupting deep-sea volcano. Battra begins attacking humanity out of anger for their reckless destruction of the environment, but Mothra, aware of his return, comes to stop him in Nagoya, Japan. Battra attacks his sister for getting in his way once again, causing a battle between the two larva that ends with Mothra fleeing to Yokohama. Battra's pursuit is interrupted by a returning Godzilla, who managed to avoid death and emerged from Mt. Fuji, in Ebina, Kanagawa. The Black Mothra is unable to handle the Monster King, so he metamorphoses into his imago form and continues pursuing Mothra, unaware that Godzilla is now following him. Upon arriving in Yokohama, Battra is greeted by Mothra in her imago form and the two continue their battle until Godzilla arrives. A free-for-all battle ensues between the three kaiju until Mothra convinces her brother to help her subdue Godzilla after informing him of Godzilla's origin. The two succeed in defeating him and they fly him out to sea. Unfortunately, Battra is killed by Godzilla mid-flight, which forces Mothra to drop both of them due to being unable to carry both their weight. Battra's body is returned to the Earth and a new egg appears on Adonoa Island. 1997 The return of Dagahra and his Barem causes Battra to be born once again. He confronts the pollutionous kaiju near Ishigaki Island, which is interrupted by G-Force's Maser weaponry and Kaiju Hunters who attack both kaiju. The battle ends when Dagahra unexpectedly takes off for the Elias' temple in the waters of Okinawa, but Battra is hot on his tail. The two continue their battle upon arriving at the temple, but they're joined by a mana-powered Mothra, who does her best to help an exhausted Battra. Once he's given enough time to recover thanks to Mothra's intervention, he returns the favor when he saves her life by taking her away from Dagahra and over to the temple so she can recover. Battra takes his battle with Dagahra underwater as Mothra is transformed into Rainbow Mothra by Ghogo's life force. Moments after Mothra's transformation, she turns into Aqua Mothra and joins Battra in the underwater battle. Together, they're able to defeat Dagahra, but it's Aqua Mothra who kills the Gigamass kaiju. With the battle over, Battra returns to Adonoa Island with Belvera and her steed Garu-Garu following behind. 1998 The rise in Hyper Gyaos population numbers gets the attention of Battra, who assists Gamera in killing the harpy kaiju. Razin's rebirth gets the attention of Battra, who quickly heads off to Mt. Fuji to confront it. The Black Mothra joins Gamera against Razin, and they're later joined by Rainbow Mothra but not even the three of them are able to put a scratch in it. Battra ends up mistaking a hole that opens up in Razin's core as a newly-created weak spot when in actuality it was a hole created to allow those who were trapped inside it by Lora and Belvera so they can escape and attacks it, but Rainbow Mothra returns from the past at the last second and whisks them away to safety. Belvera's attack run on Razin is noticed by Battra, and he protects her from the Gigamass kaiju long enough for her to unleash a spell using the energy of the three Gigamass locking mechanisms that destroys the bio-machine once and for all. After Belvera's death, Rainbow Mothra and the Shobijin follow Battra back to Adonoa Island so Belvera can be buried there. 1999 Battra joins Gamera, Mothra, G-Force, the EDF, and Godzilla against the Hyper Gyaos hordes when they begin converging on Japan. After the battle ends, Battra begins hunting down any remaining Gyaos alongside G-Force and the EDF. Abilities/Aspects Larva * Can create and launch energy spheres from his horn * Body can generate energy that he can discharge into opponents through touch or can use to burrow underground * Adept swimmer * Armored hide is resilient against all forms of conventional weaponry * Able to shoot Prism Beams from his eyes * Each incarnation of Battra possesses the memories and knowledge of the incarnation that came before him * Can alternate between this form and his Imago form at will Imago * Flight at mach 2.5 * Hurricane winds from wings * Able to shoot Prism Beams from his eyes * Body can generate energy that he can discharge into opponents through his touch or release as red lightning from his wings * Shoots a cluster of stingers from his thorax * Each incarnation of Battra possesses the memories and knowledge of the incarnation that came before him * Can alternate between this form and his Larval form at will Category:Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Earth Defender Category:Earth Kaiju